fringefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Свобода
Свобода - двенадцатая серия пятого сезона и девяносто девятая из всего сериала в целом. Премьера на телеканале FOX состоялась 18 января 2013 года. Майкл находится в плену наблюдателей, в здании с идеальным уровнем защиты. Казалось бы все старания напрасны, но даже в столь безвыходной ситуации Оливия Данэм не собирается сдаваться, она решает воспользоваться помощью той стороны… Вступление В гарвардской лаборатории команда пытается поднять всевозможные контакты для того чтобы найти Майкла. Астрид потеряла след конвоя, охранявшего мальчика. Уолтер поднимает тревогу. Оливия говорит, что нужно вызволить Майкла из плена до того, как Виндмарк узнает об истинном назначении мальчика. Тем временем Бройлс пытается разузнать у лоялиста, где держат Майкла. Лоялист прикрывается приказами о неразглашении, но после коротких переговоров лейтенант говорит, что мальчика держат в карантинном лагере №17 на Острове Свободы. thumb|330px|Майкл на допросе Тем временем на Острове Свободы, Майкла держат в заключении. В комнату заходит Виндмарк, он подсаживается к Майклу и предлагает ему сотрудничать с наблюдателями. Виндмарк пытается проникнуть в мысли мальчика, пытается узнать, зачем он был им нужен. Виндмарк пытается глубже проникнуть в его мысли, мальчик абсолютно спокоен. Виндмарк заметно нервничает, он пытается разузнать про Сентября, но внезапно у Виндмарка начинает идти кровь из носа. Вытерев кровь, Виндмарк продолжает допрос, но у него лопаются капилляры в правом глазу. Виндмарк встаёт и просит провести полный и тщательный анализ, чтобы разобраться, что он такое… История Бройлс достаёт нужное оборудование и связывается с Питером. Бройлс передаёт информацию о месте заключения мальчика, а также отправляет команде план здания. Оливия просит провести их внутрь, но у Филлипа нет подобного допуска. Бройлс указывает точную комнату заключения — центр неврологических исследований. Филлип предлагает помощь в виде лодки, но по периметру расположены многочисленные сенсоры, реагирующие на движение. Астрид предлагает взломать их систему защиты и отключить сенсоры дистанционно. Бройлс отвечает, что у них имеется многослойная система защиты, и если затронуть один, то остальные немедленно блокируют всё. Тогда Оливия предлагает единственный способ обойти всю охрану разом — пройти по другой стороне… Она предлагает перенестись по обеим вселенным обойти охрану и забрать Майкла с собой. Астрид утверждает, что кортексифан полностью выведен из тела Оливии, и поэтому она не сможет сделать переходы между вселенными. thumb|330px|Запасы кортексифана Уолтер спускается в своё потайное хранилище. Питер не уверен, что кортексифан сработает, но Уолтер уверяет, что у препарата срок годности 127 лет. Астрид говорит, что во время первых испытаний Уолтер вводил несколько доз препарата и с определёнными промежутками. Уолтер говорит, что у Оливии должны остаться старые пути нервной системы со времён последних испытаний, и кортексифан может их реанимировать на некоторое время. Оливия просит уточнить время действия, но Уолтер говорит, что высчитает это после того, как узнает, насколько большая доза является для Олив безопасной. Питер просит уточнить реакции организма на большую дозу кортексифана. В перечень побочных эффектов могут входить припадки, остановка сердца или беспорядочный переброски из одной вселенной в другую, исчезновения… Питер считает, что это слишком опасно и не стоит этого всего затевать, но Оливия говорит, что она идёт на это от безысходности — это единственный способ спасти Майкла и вернуть Этту. Питер боится потерять Оливию, но Оливия говорит, что без попытки они могут потерять всё. Питер на мгновение соглашается с планом и спрашивает о дальнейших действиях Оливии после перехода на другую сторону. Оливия говорит, что на острове Свободы должно располагаться Министерство обороны, но Питер говорит, что за столь долгий срок всё могло измениться и наблюдатели могли тоже вторгнуться на другую сторону, тогда Астрид предлагает заглянуть в другую вселенную с помощью окна. Уолтер признаёт эту идею восхитительной. thumb|330px|Наблюдатели экспериментируют на Майкле В неврологическом центре на Майкле начинают проводить эксперименты, ему вводят парализатор и проводят томографию мозга. У Виндмарка вновь идёт носом кровь, он просит известить его о результатах исследований и удаляется. Команда приезжает в Бэттери Парк, Нью-Йорк. Перед установкой оборудования Питер выходит на разведку, в округе гуляет женщина-лоялист с собакой, он просит их не торопиться. После того, как она уходит из поля зрения, команда начинает собирать необходимые приборы. После подключения контактов, Уолтер включает окно. Спустя некоторое мгновение вдали из обломков виднеется целая статуя Свободы, в парке ходят люди. Оливия просит Питера звонить Анилу для подготовки безопасного места и медицинского оборудования. В гарвардскую лабораторию проникает Сентябрь с большими сумками, убедившись, что внутри никого нет, он начинает сборку машины. Он разбивает камни, добытые в шахте, делает из них раствор и заливает в колбу. thumb|left|330px|Физиологические изменения у Оливии после введения кортексифана Команда входит в с виду заброшенное здание, но оно используется сопротивлением. Проводник заводит команду вглубь здания и представляет им Тобиана — полевого врача, который помогает в экстренных случаях. Тобиан представляет всевозможные приборы и оборудование, необходимое в случае реанимации, но Уолтер замечает, что нет дефибриллятора. Тобиан объясняет, что в столь короткий срок ему не удалось раздобыть подобное оборудование, но вместо этого он показывает шприц с адреналином. Оливия подготавливается к предстоящему, Астрид и Уолтер подготавливают кортексифан к инъекции. Питер прикрепляет к Оливии датчики, Уолтер говорит, что для того, чтобы препарат подействовал, его нужно вводить быстро в ствол мозга под основанием черепа. Уолтер вставляет ампулу с кортексифаном в шприц-пистолет и вводит содержимое в шею Оливии. У Оливии перехватывает дыхание, Астрид фиксирует рост сердцебиения. Уолтер вводит вторую инъекцию, Оливия пытается сдержаться от боли. Астрид говорит, что сердцебиение превысило отметку в 180 ударов в минуту. У Оливии начинается припадок, Питер пытается поддержать её, но Оливия не может увидеть его. Тобиан подтверждает отметку в 200 ударов, он просит прекратить, но Уолтер утверждает, что сердцебиение должно учащаться и вводит ей третью инъекцию. У Оливии начинаются конвульсии, Питер требует остановить операцию, Астрид отказывается дать четвёртую инъекцию, но Уолтер говорит, что если не ввести ей последнюю инъекцию, она может застрять на той стороне. Питер после небольших раздумий позволяет Уолтеру вколоть последнюю порцию кортексифана. Оливия теряет сознание. В центре неврологических исследований на острове Свободы наблюдатели замечают, что у Майкла нехарактерное развитие в эмоциональных центрах мозга, что привело к связи между частями мозга, отвечающими за мышление и эмоции. Что по сути невозможно. thumb|left|330px|Отсчёт идёт Оливия лежит без сознания, рядом с ней сидит Астрид, она следит за показаниями датчиков. Уолтер и Питер стоят неподалёку. Уолтер в ходе разговора пытался ему что-то рассказать, но вместо этого, он предложил разбудить Оливию. Оливии снится Этта, но голос Уолтера приводит её в чувства. Астрид предлагает помощь, но и Оливия всех видит размыто. Она спрашивает время действия кортексифана, Уолтер просчитал, что действие прекратится через три с половиной часа с момента последней инъекции, он протягивает ей часы-таймер, они показывают 3:04. Также Уолтер предупреждает, что с каждым переходом в организме Оливии будут сжигаться огромные порции препарата, что может привести к дезориентации и галлюцинациям, и поэтому он просит при любых признаках немедленно переместиться обратно. thumb|330px|Обнадёживающий знак параллельной вселенной Машина останавливается в переулке. Внутри Уолтер проверяет реакции Оливии. Астрид говорит, что команда будет ждать её в Бэттери-Парке в момент последнего прыжка. Питер и Оливия выходят из машины. Питер говорит, что если подразделение «За гранью» осталось на прежнем месте, то в момент перехода Оливия окажется прямо напротив штаб-квартиры. Питер надеется, что всё пройдёт гладко. Оливия отходит на небольшое расстояние, она сосредотачивается, окружение начинает полностью сливаться, она теряет из виду Питера и через мгновение она оказывается в параллельной вселенной. На улице ходят люди, здания не разрушены, а в небе Оливия замечает дирижабль. Контора «За гранью» мгновенно фиксирует точку прорыва. Оливия подходит прямо к входной двери подразделения, её немедленно окружают люди с оружием. Боливии сообщают о прибытии гостя. Оливия находится в кабинете Боливии, она просматривает фотографии, на них изображены Боливия, Линкольн и их сын. В кабинет входят Линкольн и Боливия, Оливия рассказывает, что она пробыла в янтаре двадцать один год и ей нужна помощь. Оливия вводит их в курс дела и рассказывает об Этте, но внезапно она видит в кабинете маленькую Этту, все остальные звуки мгновенно исчезают. Она слегка дезориентирована, Боливия и Линкольн возвращают её обратно, Оливия замечает на таймере отметку 1:59. Оливия просит их поторопиться, Линкольн идёт подготавливать транспорт. Тем временем Сентябрь устанавливает колбы с жидкостями желтоватого оттенка в специальные слоты, затем он достаёт рубильник и вводит его в соответствующее гнездо. Индикаторы начинают зажигаться красными огоньками, но через пару секунд индикаторы гаснут. thumb|330px|Виндмарк и Коммандер Манхэттен, 2609 год. Виндмарк и Коммандер сидят в ослепительно белом кабинете. Виндмарк рассказывает об отклонениях ребёнка, а также то, что Майкл обладает интеллектом, превышающим даже разум наблюдателей, при этом он смог сохранить эмоции. Затем Виндмарк предполагает, что беглецы хотели использовать мальчика в качестве инструмента для их уничтожения. Коммандер решает, что дальнейшие эксперименты над Майклом поспособствуют эволюции наблюдателей, Виндмарк же напротив, предлагает уничтожить его. Коммандер приказывает разобрать Майкла, и сохранить его органы… В Министерстве обороны на той стороне Боливия уходит, чтобы изучить планы здания. Оливия спрашивает про Уолтернейта, Линкольн говорит, что тот уволился около двадцати лет назад, переехал в Бостон и сейчас практически в девяностолетнем возрасте продолжает преподавать в Гарварде. Спустя несколько минут возвращается Боливия, она указывает точный путь. Оливия, Боливия и Линкольн входят в комнату, Боливия говорит, что если координаты верны, то мальчик должен находиться в этой комнате. Оливия поглядывает на часы — 0:59. Оливия перемещается в нашу вселенную… она сильно дезориентирована, всё расплывается, на мгновение она видит Линкольна и Боливию, но через секунду они исчезают, она оказывается в неврологическом центре исследований, Олив достаёт пистолет. Тем временем мальчика на каталке везут по коридору в операционную, на входе остаются двое лоялистов с оружием. Мальчика кладут на операционный стол… Заключение thumb|330px|Оливия на полу Оливия идёт по коридорам, внезапно начинают расплываться стены, Оливия начинает видеть людей из параллельной вселенной, она продолжает идти. Она замечает наблюдателя в коридоре, но не может сосредоточиться, она его теряет, но через секунду решается и стреляет в его сторону, наблюдатель падает на пол. Охранник видит на экранах, что в его сторону идёт девушка, он оборачивается и Оливия без промедления стреляет в него. Олив на экране замечает операционную, она перезаряжает пистолет и идёт к Майклу. В операционной наблюдатель начинает раскрывать хирургические инструменты. Оливия снова теряется между мирами, прямо перед её лицом возникает наблюдатель, он кидает её на пол, пистолет отлетает в сторону. В коридоре начинают взрываться лампочки, это отвлекает наблюдателя, Олив бьёт его в голень, затем в лицо, пока он встаёт, она дотягивается до пистолета и нажимает на курок. В лаборатории включается аварийное освещение и поднимается тревога. В лаборатории появляется наблюдатель, он предупреждает о появлении нарушителя и уходит. Через мгновение в лабораторию врывается Оливия и застреливает наблюдателя, она подходит к мальчику. Майкл улыбается, Оливия хватает его, в лаборатории появляется наблюдатель, но Оливия перемещается в альтернативную вселенную. На той стороне Лив и Майкл выходят в коридор, через пару секунд наблюдатель швыряет Оливию в стену, наблюдатель только пытается притронуться к Майклу, но Боливия и Линкольн стреляют в него, сзади появляется ещё один, но они успевают пристрелить и его. Боливия, Оливия и Майкл уходят, а Линкольн остаётся для того, чтобы прикрыть их. thumb|left|330px|Последний «прыжок» Оливии Спустя некоторое время Боливия помогает Оливии и Майклу перейти на пирс. Они выходят в Бэттери-Парк, Оливия благодарит Боливию за предоставленную помощь. Боливия отходит на пару шагов назад. Олив и Майкл начинают перемещаться, через секунду она перемещается в нашу вселенную, её тут же подхватывает Питер, Оливия говорит, что наблюдатели поняли про трюк с альтернативной вселенной, и поэтому нужно уезжать. Оливия, Майкл и Питер садятся в салон, Астрид и Уолтер садятся на передние сиденья. Машина покидает Бэттери-Парк. В кабинет к Виндмарку заходит лоялист под стражей наблюдателей. Виндмарк говорит, что лоялист — один из трёх офицеров, имевших информацию о местонахождении ценного пленника, и поэтому он просит рассказать об утечке информации. Лоялист говорит, что он выдал координаты агенту Бройлсу. Сентябрь входит в какое-то здание и стучит в дверь. Дверь открывает Декабрь, Сентябрь рассказывает, что Уолтер Бишоп вернулся, мальчик у них, и поэтому он просит Декабря о помощи. Декабрь впускает его… Интересные факты * В этой серии раскрывается личность таинственного голубя - это Филлип Бройлс. * В нашей вселенной Статуя Свободы разрушена наблюдателями. Видимо это намёк на то, что у людей больше нет свободы. thumb|250px|Оливия и Боливия * В этом эпизоде Оливия и Лжеливия впервые испытывают друг к другу симпатию, до этого в сериале они не разу не обнимались. * Видимо Боливия и Линкольн наконец поженились, на столе Боливии стоит фотография их двоих и парня,лет 20, их сына . * В кабинете Боливии, на её столе лежит яблоко - один из символов сериала. * Пистолеты из параллельной вселенной способны убить наблюдателей. Возможно из-за того, что на другой стороне развитие технологий опережает наше, люди смогли изобрести модель, подобную той, что изобрёл Уильям Бэлл. * На протяжении всей серии Виндмарк ходит с окровавленным правым глазом, но в момент, когда он узнаёт о предательстве Филлипа Бройлса, его глаз приобретает первоначальный оттенок. * В конце эпизода Сентябрь приходит в кабинет Декабря, на входной двери висит номер 513, возможно это символичный посыл к следующему заключительному эпизоду "Враги судьбы": пятый сезон, тринадцатая серия. Зашифрованный текст :Подробнее про зашифрованный текст смотрите статью «Шифр» - LOVED* * любимые Кадры из серии Iceland of Liberty.jpg Michael and Windmark.jpg Win.jpg Plan.jpg Phillip is Pigeon.jpg Walter's Cortexiphan.jpg Last chance.jpg Pet Bishop.jpg Observer's experiments Michael.jpg Centry.jpg Loyalist with dog.jpg Bishop centry.jpg September in laboratory.jpg September and battery.jpg Olive's Eye.jpg Protect Pet.jpg Walter talking.jpg Walter talkk.jpg Between worlds.jpg Olive wakeup.jpg Countdown timer.jpg Astrid in car.jpg Ready.jpg Peter Support.jpg Around Fringe Division.jpg Jump in alternate univers.jpg See on the sky.jpg Alternate Universal.jpg Breach.jpg Im here.jpg Photos another Olive.jpg Twins Olive.jpg Fauxlivia Dunham.jpg Lincoln and Etta.jpg Timer.jpg Allmost there.jpg Commander in Manhatten 2609.jpg Wasted time.jpg Observer there.jpg Supernatural posibility.jpg Olivia on the floor.jpg Emergency Light.jpg Smiling.jpg Not strong.jpg Lincoln and Bolivia.jpg Double shot.jpg Alternate Battery Park.jpg December apartament.jpg en:Liberty